


Overwatch Oneshots

by Finfy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finfy/pseuds/Finfy
Summary: [Reader/Various] Sometimes destiny in unpredictable and you find yourself thrown into unknown situations all over the place.





	1. Bomb - Junkrat

The first time he had seen her he had felt a shiver run up his spine as he saw her introduction to the battlefield. Her focused dark brown eyes meeting his own and he almost regretted not being on her team. But this was by far more interesting. He could play with her all he wanted now, make her run, make her scream.

What would her screams sound like? He wanted to hear them so very bad – her cries of pain, of frustration – of pleasure.

His eyes were following the nimble woman as she made her way through his team with ease. The way she moved quickly over the battlefield like a force to be reckoned with. He had never been more exited to meet a new recruit on the field.

Oh, the goosebumps he felt rising all over his body from watching her kill his mates so smooth, so unpredictable while he could only stand in awe at her glorious killing spree.

Of course her mates were not bad to be fair. They got some good hits on him and his team but damn this woman? She was a bomb. That was definitely pure skill. There was no luck whatsoever in her precise aim and when she almost splattered his brain all over the wall behind him he couldn’t help but laugh with glee as she tried to get through to him but he was too quick on his feet to be caught by her.

This would be so much fun. He could dance with her like this – never getting bored but when he heard the final seconds of the timer ticking down he couldn’t hardly wait to talk to her outside the battlefield without getting a bullet straight through his head or blown into pieces.

Damn... this woman made him crazy. Even more than he already was he could feel his fingers itching as he approach her, closing the distance between them to congratulate her for her team’s victory.

Her smile, so sweet and shy as she shook his hand making him want to push her against the wall and have her right then and there making her cry out his name over and over because as you well know - bombs are his obsession. And he loves to make them explode and he was sure he could handle you with ease.


	2. Festival - Tracer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ImLazyPie & EPIC GAMER

Today was a day of total happiness, of peace and love. The crowd of people so colorful and diverse.

Omnics and Humans together – lovers of all genders and race holding hands together as they walked the isles of the little shops spread all over the festival.

With wide eyes you took in all the colors, all the different people and objects around you. Scents you had never smelled anywhere before tickled your nose as you breathed in the cold air.

Feeling the warm fingers of your lover intertwined with you made your already big smile even bigger.

People around you two were eating all kinds of food and riding attractions but a certain stall catches your attention instantly. It was a shooting gallery with shelves filled to the top with awesome prizes you could win. You couldn’t help your eyes fixating on a little plush toy on one of the various stalls. It was adorable. It was a popular mascot – a little pink octopus!

You wanted to try and pick him up so badly but everybody knew that these kind of games always had a catch. Either they were way too expensive or had been tinkered with so no one would ever get a prize even if they tried a million times.

Tracer watched as your eyes flickered over and glanced at the plush octopus hanging from the stall. She knew you loved collecting plushies and how could she pass the opportunity to make you even happier on such a wonderful day?

Still staring at the plush you suddenly felt a gust of wind and Tracer had suddenly disappeared. Your searching eyes quickly found her flashy orange suit as she was standing at a shooting stall already aiming her pistols at the targets moving about in various directions to not get hit.

\- BANG

\- BANG

\- BANG!

Only three shots and you heard a loud jolly sound from the stall as the cashier of the stall was frozen, completely overwhelmed by the brown haired woman in front of him who was pointing at the cute plush with a huge grin on her face.

“I need that one!” she laughed. He handed her the huge plush toy and in an instant Tracer was back beside you, hugging the octopus plush victoriously to her body.

Staring in awe as she blinked next to you again. “Tracer! Thank you so much. You actually won!” you exclaimed in surprise.

“Hehe no problem darling. Of course. You know me.” She said huffing the loose strands of her short brown hair away from her vision as she proudly pressed the big plush octopus in your arms, cheeks flushing with a crimson red color. “Only for you [Name]."

Giving her a peck on her cheeks you hugged the huge stuffed toy close to you as you slipped your fingers around her hand again.

You were the luckiest person on the whole planet to have such a wonderful girlfriend.


	3. Beat'em Up - D.VA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Psycho

“1P WINS”

The announcer shouted as you angrily threw your controller onto the pillow on to your bed watching Hana’s character perform a set of flashy moves, which aggravated you even more. You were completely convinced that her character was ridiculously strong compared to your shitty one.

“That’s it – I am DONE!” You said throwing up your arms in defeat as she couldn’t hold back the giggle bubbling up her lungs as she watched your colorful reaction towards her favorite Beat 'em up games.

“Please, just one more round?” she said, her brown eyes growing huge and her lips pouting like a puppy wanting food or attention.

You crossed your arms turning away from her to close your eyes and try to ignore the incredibly adorable face she was making as you flushed both with anger and adoration. “No. This is just unfair. You play this game almost every day! You know I don’t play competitive games all that much…” you said trying to worm your way out of playing anymore of this hexed videogame.

„If you win you get a kiss [Name] does that sound good? “She said slinging her thin arms around your shoulders as she nuzzled your brown hair. 

Damn. That was a convincing argument for you to continue. 

“Deal.” You said now completely getting your game on as Hana prepeated herself to kick your ass again. Her competitive smile making you want to win even more. Sticking out your tongue a bit through your pink lips as the loading screen came up to show both of your characters facing off each other.

And this time you would give it your all!


	4. Medicine - Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Psycho

Beeing sick was the worst thing.

Mountains of tissues were already littering the floor and it seemed that only aweful programms were on todays television. You didn't know what was worse - Watching stupid people doing stupid stuff or trying to read and fail because of the splitting headache that was keeping you company.

Mercy swooped through the door with a trash bag in one hand and a weird blue bottle in the another hand. She made quick work with the trash in your room, cleaning up the mess around you until she happily stood next to your bed as you watched her curiously as she filled a silver spoon with the liquid from the blue bottle.

The dubious blue mixture did not look tasty at all. Looking into her patient eyes you twisted your mouth in disgust. "No." you said firmly. Trying desperatly to keep your mouth shut she gripped you cheeks opening up your mouth.

"Ah ah ah [Name]! Open up wide~" she sang sticking the spoon into your mouth making you swallow the bitter disgusting blue substance. The bitter taste of the medicine instantly coated your tounge and your face twisted in disgust as Mercy laughed at your negative reaction.

"Urgh this tastes disgusting Mercy! Why do you make me suffer." you fake cry as you pouted at her wide smile.

Tugging the sheets tighter around you she sat down next to your curled up body to gently thread her fingers through your [h/c] hair. "Don't you want to get better soon [Name]?"

You only answered with a tried huff, closing your eyes you releaxed and you could feel your eyes getting heavier by the minute she continued to play with your hair.

"Sleep well my love." Before sleep filled you heavy mind you could feel a soft brush of Mercys soft lips on your forehead.

Maybe beeing sick is not that bad with Mercy around...


	5. Teach Me - Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lr

Moving in to the Overwatch facility had been a huge step into unknown territory for you. Everyone had their own routine every day and you did your best to find one for yourself. Your schedule now included regular medical examinations, combat training, meditation as well as archery.

Yes archery. It was not your choice of weapon but since you joined a fight at Hanzo’s side on a mission you were always amazed by assassin’s ability to control the battlefield with a single well aimed shot at his poor victims head. Also he was good when it came to fist to fist combat. He was agile and graceful like a cat, jumping to high vantage points to enjoy an advantage over his opponents.

Walking outside to the training area of the Overwatch facility you could already see his strong figure waiting for you. Without even glancing at you the assassin got up to his feet from his kneeling position on the ground, grabbing the bow that had been secured around his shoulder only to throw it towards you. Surprised you managed to catch it before it could clatter to the ground as you walked up next to him looking at the target he had set up at a faraway training robot.

“Are you ready?” he asked as you fiddled to get the bow and arrow ready without it slipping off constantly. “Y-yes.” Your strength was leaving your arm the longer you pulled the string thought.

“Let go.”

There was no arrow flying though as you tried to shoot. It had simply slipped from your grip and was now laying on the floor. Raising a brow Hanzo picked up the arrow to hand it back to you and so it continued for a good while. There was a bit of development, the arrow did fly at one point but wouldn’t even hit its destination if it was as big as mech. Even Hanzo’s instructions were not helping at all.

Angrily and frustrated you blew the hair that stuck to your face away as you picked up a new arrow from the quiver, placing it between your fingers.  
Struggling with your positioning and the bow seemingly working against you, you were slowly getting frustrated by how hard this was for you when you felt Hanzo behind you, wrapping his arms around yours his fingers brushing along your [s/c] arms.

“Now breathe in.” he said, voice calm and quiet beside you, his breath so close to your ear, making the hairs on neck stand straight as his stubble grazed your cheeks.  
You couldn’t help your eyes that followed the way of his hands towards yours. His strong callused hands placed gently above yours, pulling the string and arrow easily back with his strength.

His legs moving in between yours pushing them apart, making you stand securely on the ground balancing your weight on the right points. Your body closely pressed to him and with every breath you could feel the tense muscles behind your back and you could feel your cheeks heating up – breathe hitching.  
Closing your eyes to calm your fluttering heartbeat you tried to take a deep breath, concentrating on the target in front of you and tried to push his presence around you to the far back of your mind.

Breathe in. Hold.

“Let go.”

Your hand let go of the string.

Cutting through the air, the arrow fired straight towards the target hitting its mark quicker than your eyes could follow. With wide eyes you looked at the arrow perfectly stuck in the middle of the target on the training robot.

“I did it!” you exclaimed a big laugh bubbling up as you turned around to happily envelope your teacher in a big and strong hug almost jumping into his arms with pure joy at your little win.

A deep laugh made your giggles stop instantly as you looked up to Hanzo, not quite believing your ears. You had never heard him laugh like this. It was an unguarded and gentle laugh so unlike his usual distant and stoic behavior in front of everyone but his brother.  
It was special.

Smiling down at you, you only now noticed the little laugh lines around his eyes now so prominent as they crinkled with his smile. You couldn’t help your smile widening as you looked into his dark eyes as the two of you bathed in each other’s happiness.

“Now let’s try a moving target.” He said gaze not faltering as he watched you bite your lip nervously.

“Teach me?” you asked him still smiling as you gently laid your head on his chest. With a positive huff his arms came up to rest around your middle.

“If you wish me to.”


	6. Cuddles - Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Vivienn & beautifulwaystodie & Brendan

Mei was always so warm. Her whole personality, just everything about her. You could almost feel your feet smoking when she looked at you with that adorable little smile as she laced her fingers with your [s/c] ones, swinging them happily around as you walked around the atrium of the Overwatch base, taking a break from the ongoing matches around Gibraltar right now.

You were finally able to get the little scientist out of her lab where she had shut herself in for hours again. Sometimes there was a need for some peace and quiet without bullets raining down the sky and manic laughter’s followed by explosions and the cold sea breeze the watchpoint was just the thing you needed right now.

Cold air and the warm hand of your girlfriend linked with yours.

“I love these little quiet breaks don’t you [Name]?” she said.

Running your fingers over her tiny knuckles you couldn’t help the big smile widening your lips as her head turned to take in your smiling face.  
“Without everyone wanting to send us to respawn? Yes!” you laughed as she giggled swinging your hand arounds higher skipping a bit ahead of you to quickly pull you towards her into her warm and fluffy arms so she could leave a big smooch on your cheek. “We should take breaks more often!”

Reveling in her warmth, the soft airs on her fur tickling your nose as you buried your head in her neck, wrapping your arms tightly around her. With a big happy sigh she leaned she leaned back into you, sitting on your lap as she watched the seagulls flock around the grass and little pools of water. “I could stay like this all day long.”

You couldn’t help but to snuggle up to your favorite chinese women, cuddling together, listening to the distant explosions and gunshots as you slowly watched the minutes tick by as the sun slowly decided to set to bring the end of another wonderful day.

“Me too.”


	7. Bounty [1/3] - McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for real high noon hours

He couldn’t stand it anymore.

It had been hours after he had finally captured [Name], a wanted criminal around town and he already hated her and wanted to get rid of her as soon as he had found her. She was sitting on his horse now, tightly tied up with a strong rope and a nice and secure knot around her arms and legs to keep her from escaping.

Not able to move she was bored…and heavens beware this girl was incredibly unbearable when she was bored. He would have loved to shove something between her lips as she bantered and asked him questions constantly without even a pause between them.

This had to be the worst idea he ever had. It wasn’t like you didn’t have any bounty on your head – you had a ton of money on that pretty little face of yours but he couldn’t stand this anymore it was already evening and he had listened to you gibbering for hours now.

 

He was too tired for this. Looking around he spotted a little cave between a big formations of red rocks where they were at least a little bit secure from the bitter cold nights in the wastes of the American Southwest. Heading over to the small entrance of the cave, the hooves of his loyal steed resounding behind him as they entered the small cave. It was a small one but it would have to do for one night.

He could already feel his eyes drooping shut as he spread his sleeping roll on the ground and made work to get together some dry twigs and wood around the entrance to try and bring a small fire to life.

His ears suddenly twitched as he looked around him, silence engulfing the cave, only the flames of the small bonfire he was able to light, licking at the air was heard. Looking over his shoulder he saw the young woman on his horse slightly leaning forward as her head fell onto the broad neck of the animal. Her dark brown eyes were closed as she quietly slept with her hands tangled in the animals mane.

Quietly he moved over to the sleeping woman. His eyes wandered over her features. With her mouth shut he would almost say that she was kind of pretty. Pretty gorgeous even. Her brown hair falling down her face and around her shoulders. He noticed her shoulders twitching. Reaching out his hand to touch her arms he felt her freezing cold skin on his warm hands.

He had to get her to the fire to at least warm her up a bit or his money would surely freeze solid overnight – that would be a waste wouldn’t it be?

Picking her up in his arms he carried her over onto his bed roll next to the fire, removing his jacket he put it down onto her small frame. Feeling the fabric touch her she instantly curled up into his remaining warmth.

Cute.

He laughed to himself settling down next to her head on his roll as he watched the tips of the flames dance in the dark. Slowly he lost himself in memories far gone when he heard the woman beside him shift closer towards him settling her sleeping form on his leg. Startled he watched her get comfortable on his lap as he felt her slow breathing through his shirt her fingers tangling into the sheer fabric.

With wide eyes he stared down at the woman. He felt something tugging at his heartstrings, gripping them with such force he hadn’t felt since his teenage years.


	8. Bounty [2/3] - McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for real high noon hours

There was a comfortable warmth all around you, enveloping your whole being with a beautiful feeling of security.  
Slowly you blinked the sleep from your eyes as you tried to focus on your surroundings. Curious your gaze wandered around until the fog in your mind cleared and the memories of yesterday came back to you though when your eyes wandered up towards the ceiling you almost jumped out of our skin.

You could almost count every little freckles on the man’s face you looked at right now. His beard carefully groomed as it framed his handsome features. His thick dark hair tangling around the back of his neck as his hat almost slid off to the side of his head. Long black lashes framed his closed eyes as he was quietly sleeping. Your heard was pounding louder and louder when you felt your head move with every of McCree's deep and regular breath. It was a wonderful feeling to wake up to.

Your mind was slowly back to full function when you realized that you had been curled up around him and his lap, head buried in his shirt. His arms were around your waist as he held you close. His arms slowly fell from your form as you carefully tried to untangle yourself from the man. Looking down you noticed his poncho that he had probably put around you as a blanked. You couldn't help but smile at his action.  
Slowly his eyes blinked to a wake seeing a big smile on his noisy companions face. Instantly he remembered the last night and how you had fallen asleep next to him.  
Though when he tried to say something you jumped up surprised trying to get as much distance between the two of you as possible.

"Hey, hey not so fast, doll." his rough voice rang through the silence as his strong hand gripped your wrist keeping you in place. "No runnin away under my watch." he said pulling you back towards his him getting up too and pulling you along grabbing his few belongings to pack them back onto his loyal steed. Grumbling you followed him as he packed away everything the two of you would still need in the various bags he kept with him. "I wasn't trying to cowboy." you countered watching him grimace at the nickname.

In one swift movement McCree grabbed your waist and roughly sat you down on the horse and quickly jumped up behind you. "Why is there a bounty on you anyway? Made some ol' men angry?" he asked you getting as comfortable as you can with two people on a horse can be, grabbing the leashes and giving a loud 'hey' as a signal to the horse to continue back on their way to town.

Shrugging you answered him shielding your eyes from the now glaring sun outside the little cave. "I guess? I think I pissed of Talon by killing one of their agents. But I just did my job."

McCree shook his head imagining her sneaking in somewhere with that big mouth of hers - impossible...   
"Maybe you should have been more careful not to get caught darlin'."

"And maybe I was tricked? Do you really think an Overwatch agent would be dumb enough to kill someone without precautions?" you sneered at the americans insult. He cooked an eyebrow at your mention of Overwatch. "The town has been corrupted by Talon long ago McCree." 

He didn't know if he could believe you. He was not on the side of Overwatch - nah definitely not but he knew that what they tried to achieve was certainly a better future than what Talon was trying to build. If she really was with Overwatch - which would probably be unlikely - then that would mean that there really was something fishy going on in that peculiar town. 

Was getting in trouble with Talon or Overwatch really worth the money? 

His hand traveled to one of the bottles in his bag fishing out a little flask of strong liquor. He quickly unscrewed the lid and downed more than a gulp, the strong taste of alcohol burning his lungs with a heavy aftertaste of the cheap brand of whiskey he had bought at the last train. 

"Whiskey?" he offered you his bottle but you only scrunched your nose already smelling the cheap brew from your seat. "No thanks." Shrugging he took another big sip of the bottle and put the lid back on.

If Talon was really behind this you would certainly be in trouble if they would get their fingers on you...

Shaking his head he tried to get rid of these thoughts. You had a bounty on your head and money was all he cared for. He couldn't get attached to you. No - he had to do his freaking job, this was not different than any other job he had done before. SHE was not different than...

"This is not happening..." he mumbled to himself, conflicting thoughts running amok in his head as they slowly made their way to their destination.


	9. Bounty [3/3] - McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for real high noon hours

After some hours of riding you knew you were close to the town McCree wanted to bring you to but somehow he had clicked his tongue and the horse stopped dead in its tracks. Without a word the cowboy jumped down the horse only to pull you down too. Surprised you watched him remove the ropes around you gently. "McCree?" you asked looking at him confused.

"I won't turn you in missy. I thought about it for a while now. I don't want any trouble with Talon or Overwatch if they don't give me any." he said trudging through the sand, horse in tow leaving you standing there flabbergasted.

Quickly catching up to him you continued to walk by his side. "Thank you." you said honestly a smile showing of you white teeth as you watched the side of his face, a small smile grazing his lips as he pulled out a cigar and lit it, the smoke getting carried by the wind into your face. "Sorry doll." he said with a chuckle as you tried to swat away the smoke.

"Let's go back to my motel, we can stay there for the night and tomorrow we can both be on our ways." he stated before jumping back up onto the horse. Offering you his hand he helped you up this time behind him. 

He couldn't help but feel bad at the way your arms wrapped around his torso as your hands grabbed tightly onto his clothes, knuckles almost turning white as you buried your face into his back. He knew exactly what you were feeling right now. Somehow he grew attached to your constant blabbering and the feeling of your back pressed against his chest, his arms folded around you as you had traveled together the past few days.

The two of you didn't even notice that you finally had arrived in town, McCrees horse waiting patient in front of the motel for its riders to jump of. McCree helped you down wrapping his arms around you as your feet were on the ground again. Following him inside the motel there was a pregnant silence between the two, only the chatter of people in the bar you made your way through to the stairs was filling the room.

Arriving at his room he quickly made his way over to the bed and pulled of his shoes and cape, throwing them into the corner of the room as he laid down with a groan, hands folded over his eyes.

Gingerly you moved around his room. It was clean except for some bottles of various alcoholic beverages that littered the floor and some files on a desk accompanied by an almost full ashtray. Walking over to the files you looked at a familiar face on one of the pages - your own photo looking at you. Looking at your face from the past made memories bubble up from the back of your consciousness and you quickly closed the file.

Turning around you saw that McCree had been watching you lazily under his arm. "Hey doll..." he started patting the space next to him, signaling you to sit down next to him. "C'mere."

Making your way over to the bed you tried to sit down next to him when strong arms pulled you on top of his legs onto his lap where you stared down at the man lying under you, His fingers were slowly tracing up your tights, shivers running up your spine at his feathery touch as he watched you with fire burning inside his eyes - they were dark, pupils dilated as he watched how your breath hitched at his touch.

"[Name]..." he whispered barely audible as his hand reached behind your head to the nape of your neck only to roughly pull you down into a heated kiss. His chapped lips moved against your own soft ones until his tongue asked for entrance which you gladly gave him without a big fight. You could feel his hands now all over you, exploring every inch of your body as he tried to tug of whatever clothes were in the way of his touch. His lips traveled down, beard tickling your skin as he nipped at the nape of your neck leaving kissed along your neck up towards your ear. You could feel his lips as he spoke the words you wanted to hear so badly from them.

"Stay with me." 

 

You could hear bird’s singing outside as you slowly woke from your slumber, sun peeking through the curtains of the motel. Slowly you tried to get up but you just now noticed the arm that was enveloping your body, keeping it close to someone’s chest. The memories of last night came back instantly as you turned around in the mans embrace to look at his face. His hair was tussled and unkempt as he quietly slept next to you, chest moving with every gentle breath he took.

You could feel him moving his legs from in-between yours as his head turned towards the ceiling and his eyes slowly fluttered open. They began to focus on the ceiling until he felt you stir beside him and he turned his face back towards you grinning as he pulled you closer to his chest. "Mornin' doll." he said burying his face into your hair. Chuckling your hand traced the muscles on his back as you laid together in each other’s arms until you heard a commotion outside. Instantly McCrees head shot up and made his way through the room.

You couldn't help but watch him walk over to the window. His...backside sure was a nice sight to wake up to but your thoughts were quickly interrupted as he turned around and stormed through the room grabbing his clothes, getting dresses as fast as he could, throwing your clothes towards you. Catching them you quickly pulled them on. "What's wrong?" you asked him jumping up trying to get into your shoes.

"They are here."

"They?" you asked mouth open in surprise.

"Talon."

Quickly you made your way outside the motel, screams from outside made your blood run cold as adrenaline kept your mind focused. Outside were three men in black clothes - definitely Talon agents wreaking havoc among the town, searching through every house. Sticking to the shadows the two of you tried to quickly make your way towards McCrees loyal steed.

Tugging you close to him, his hot breath ghosting over your ear as he pulled you behind a corner to hide from the men trying to find you two. Being so close to McCree again made your heart jump and you were sure he could probably hear it beating erratically from the rush of adrenalin. "Quick!" Grabbing your hand he quickly continued to run as fast as he could but when the two of you rounded a corner the ominous sound of a trap setting off filled your ears as purple smoke blurred your vision as the gas infiltrated your lungs.

Coughing the both of you fell to your knees as you sensed a presence coming towards you. Then everything around you went black. The last thing you heard was coughing and a hand desperately clinging to yours.

[Name...!]

 

Slowly your senses started working again, eyes fluttering open with a terrible realization. Your hands and legs were tied up again. They had caught you again. Instincts kicked in as you tried to wiggle your way out of the bounds keeping you from fleeing but to no avail.

Giving up you stopped struggling against the ropes that kept you from running off and you were roughly put into a helicopter and shoved onto one of the seats at the back across from McCree who had a purple bruise already forming around his eye. "Don't worry doll." he said his voice still full of confidence.

"Ferme-la cow-boy." the woman next to him hissed pushing her gun against his chest. Nervously you looked over to the men next to you that were keeping a close eye on you, gun in hand. 

This was bad. Really bad.

Feeling eyes resting on you, you looked over to McCree you saw him send you a confident smirk and a wink towards you one hand loose from the rope keeping his hands together.

"It's high noon..."


End file.
